


you're my achilles heel

by weonderlust



Series: sweeter than apples from the garden of hesperides [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Percy Jackson!AU, slight junhao and soonhoon bc i'm trash what a surprise, there's angst but not really, this is........ a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weonderlust/pseuds/weonderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu doesn’t know why people think he’s good at this romance thing.</p><p>(Or: Mingyu is an Aphrodite kid who’s secretly crushing on a certain Athena kid but he’s so awkward at romance, Oh Gods, someone send help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i tried writing fluff and this is the outcome..... what am i
> 
> edit 13/9/17: made VERY VERY VERY tiny changes

At Camp Half-Blood, everybody knows who Kim Mingyu is.

Standing tall at 1.85m, he’s blessed with beauty (no, seriously though, his mom is _the_ Goddess of Beauty) and velvet smooth voice that could rival sirens and mermaids. If that isn’t enough, he’s also very generous and kind and has _amazing_ cooking skills.

So of course, everyone wants to either be his friend or his lover. If they claim they don’t, then they would either want to kill him, be him or they’re just secretly jealous. (He thanks his half siblings who could track raw emotions for telling him that.)

 

×××

 

Mingyu is in the middle of the archery range, on his way to meet his friend for archery lessons (because even if he has amazing sword skills, he still sucks at archery) when he hears people whispering about him.

He’s kind of taken aback, actually. He knows people talk about him but he never understood why. In his own opinion, he’s not that much of an interesting person,

So he slows down his pace to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Ah, it’s Mingyu. He looks good today,” a girl from the Demeter’s cabin, he remembers, whispers to her group of friends. They’re not that good at keeping their voices down, he notes.

One of the boy behind them scoffs. “He looks good every day, what are you even talking about?”

He unconsciously turns a little red. People talk about how good he looks from time to time but it never fails to make him feel flushed.

His father always reminds him to be humble so he turns around to face them, much to their surprise. He almost laughs at their reactions and gives them a warm smile and bows a little, as if to say _thank you_.

A familiar face then passes by behind them and his warm smile turns into a wide grin, his teeth on display and Mingyu swore one of the girls had fainted.

He can’t confirm it though because an arrow flies across the field and pierces him in the arm.

 _Okay, rude_ , he thinks. He tries to process what just happened and when he does, he drops to the ground, clutching his arm and yelping.

Words aren’t forming in his mouth because apparently his brain is panicking and the only thoughts going in his head right now is _pain, pain, pain_.

 _So, this is it_ , he thinks. _This is how I’m going to die. Shot by Cupid’s arrow._

“Oh, crap, Mingyu!”

(Except it’s not Cupid or his arrow but just Seokmin because even though his dad is Apollo, he still needs to practise hitting bulls’ eye.)

“I’m going to die.”

Seokmin checks his arm and laughs. “It’s not that bad. You won’t die. Stop overreacting.”

He tries to control his breathing but it’s difficult when all he wants to do right now is to saw off Seokmin’s limbs because how the hell could he still had the audacity to laugh? The disrespect.

A familiar voice speaks from behind him. “Help me take him to the infirma—”

The last thing he sees as he descends to the Underworld is an angel.

“Tonight, I’ll dine in darkness,” he says before finally passing out.

“Oh, Gods, he’s so dramatic.”

 

×××

 

Death feels weird.

Dying by being shot by Cupid (read: Seokmin)’s arrow is weirder.

Or so he thought.

Mingyu opens his eyes and was blinded by the Sun for a few seconds. Sometimes, he regrets having his bed by the window where the Sun could either kiss his skin or blind him every time he forgets to draw in the curtains.

His eyes are blurry and the room’s spinning. He tries to sit up when his right arm jolts in pain and he groans, resting his head on the headboard.

“Please don’t move your arm a lot,” a voice speaks from beside him and Mingyu flinches, almost falling off his bed. He turns his head and he guesses he’s looking at the angel he last saw before his “death”.

“Am I dead?” He knows he’s not dead. He’s in his cabin because he was shot in the arm.

The angel laughs. “No. You’re in your cabin.”

His vision finally clears when the angel is actually Wonwoo. (Mingyu says he’s still an angel, though.)

“Wonwoo?”

“That’s me,” he smiles. “You don’t have to worry about the arrow, it didn’t do much damage.”

Mingyu takes a few seconds to take in what he just said. “But you’re not an Apollo kid?”

“Nope,” Wonwoo takes a small piece of ambrosia and hands it to him. “But everyone in the Apollo cabin is unavailable and I go to medical school so I’m the second next best thing.”

“More like the literal best thing,” the younger mumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 

×××

 

The next week, Mingyu wakes up from his nap to find out he actually went through hours of unplanned sleep instead because _of course_ , his half siblings wouldn’t bother waking him up for dinner the night before.

He checks the time on the clock on the bedside table and sighs melancholy.

He’s late for breakfast.

Fate is cruel.

(No, he doesn’t mean the three old ladies.)

(Oh, wait, he shouldn’t have called them old. They could probably hear him all the way from Olympus and he definitely doesn’t want to meet the consequences that comes along with what he just said.)

“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning,” Jun greets him as he comes out of the bathroom. Apparently, he’s late for breakfast too. “You look like shit.”

There’s no malice in his words because they both know Aphrodite’s kids always look their best—even if they aren’t at their best. It’s one of the many good blessings he has receive in his years of living.

“I got shot by Seokmin’s arrow, I skipped dinner last night and I accidentally kind of called the Three Fa—”

Jun laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, about the arrow—”

“What?”

“Nothing, just go wash up. If you’re going to be late, at least arrive fashionably. I’ll wait for you.”

 

×××

 

Jun doesn’t wait for him and Mingyu wants to stab him with his sword.

During breakfast, the campers don’t have to sit accordingly to their cabins so Mingyu trudges down to where Seokmin is and sits across him to glare at him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he says before grabbing Mingyu’s sandwich. He pouts when he slaps his hand away.

“Are you sure you’re Apollo’s kid?”

“Hey! Just because I can’t shoot what I’m aiming for doesn’t mean I’m not an Apollo kid. I’ll get there. My aim is getting better day by day.”

Mingyu bites into his sandwich. “Right.”

“Plus, I was the one who helped Wonwoo carry you to the infirmary then to your cabin after Jun shot you with his arrow.”

“Wait, Jun?”

Seokmin takes the chance to grab his sandwich and this time, succeeds. “Yep. Jun.”

“You weren’t the one who shot me?” he asks, already planning to decapitate his half-sibling.

“No, duh,” Seokmin rolls his eyes. “I might not aim as good as the others yet but I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Jun,” Mingyu growls.

“Somebody called me?” Jun takes a seat next to Seokmin, pulling a boy to sit beside him.

“You piece of—”

“Good morning,” Jihoon, also from the Apollo cabin, greets them. Trailing behind him was Soonyoung and Seungcheol. Everyone greets him back. “Ah, and this must be the new kid. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,” he says to the boy sitting next to Jun.

“Thank you. I’m Minghao.”

“Do you have a tutor buddy?”

Mingyu’s ears perks up. “What’s a tutor buddy?”

“Oh, yeah! You weren’t here last summer,” Soonyoung says. “Last summer, almost everyone failed their Greek Literature and History classes—”

“Even the Nike cabin?” Mingyu gasps.

“No,” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“The Nike cabin never fails,” Chan laughs from a few feet away. He then sits down at their table. “ _Obviously_.”

“It’s not our fault, really,” Seokmin takes a bite from the sandwich he stole from Mingyu.

Jun hums. “But then again, we’re supposed to pass those classes. I mean we’re demigods and—”

“ _As I were saying_ ,” Soonyoung bellows, “half of the camp failed while half of the camp passed. So, Chiron decided to have the campers paired up with someone that could help them with their studies.”

“Why haven’t you mentioned this to me before?”

Seokmin chuckles. “We forgot.”

“So does everyone need a tutor buddy?”

“Only if you suck at Greek Literature and History.”

Mingyu unconsciously scans the dining hall to find Wonwoo and when he does see him, he smiles but the older only looks away before exiting.

His smile turns into a frown.

 

×××

 

“Hey, uh, Wonwoo. Can you do me a favour?”

Wonwoo looks up from the book he’s reading to find Soonyoung, a sword in one hand and a towel in the other. “How was sword practise?”

“Harsh, like always.”

“No surprise,” he nods. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to get my textbook at the dining hall. I think I left it there this morning.”

“Alright,” he says before closing his book and standing up.

“Ah, thank you! I owe you one. You’re a life saver. Jihoon is going to kill me if I don’t pass.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Is he really that strict of a tutor buddy?”

“Not really. I just like teasing him too much,” Soonyoung grins. “Speaking of tutor buddies, are you going to tutor someone?”

The other thinks of a tall boy with a charming smile and eyes sparkling when he talks about something he loves. “Ah, actually, no.”

Soonyoung hums. “Mingyu is looking for a tutor buddy right now. Why don’t you tutor him?”

“I rather not,” he says too defensively and Soonyoung looks at him. He panics and laughs it off. “Anyways, I’ll see you around. I’m going to beat your team in Capture The Flag.”

Soonyoung glares at him before grinning. “Is that a challenge I smell?”

“Maybe. It’s probably the smell of victory,” Wonwoo lets out a breath of relief before patting the other’s back. “ _My_ victory, that is.”

 

×××

 

“You want me to tutor you?”

It sounded like a good idea in Mingyu’s head this morning but now, standing in front of the Athena cabin with Wonwoo looking at him with those pretty, pretty, _pretty_ eyes, he regrets everything.

“Uh, yeah, please,” he stammers. “If you don’t mind.”

“Mingyu-ssi,” Wonwoo says his name so carefully and formally that it sounds _so_ foreign. Mingyu raises an eyebrow. They’ve been friends since they were little.

“You don’t have to be so formal.”

The older looks away. “Anyways, I already have someone to tutor,” he lies.

“Ah, I understand. Sorry for bothering you.”

“I hope you find another tutor buddy. You’ll do well,” he smiles but it’s not sincere—it’s sad and crestfallen—before going back inside his cabin, leaving Mingyu to wonder why he’s so distant with him.

 

×××

 

“There are times where I wished victory would be on our side for once,” Mingyu pants. He’s been running for ten minutes straight and his legs are starting to feel numb.

“Sadly, that would never happen,” Jihoon says before hiding behind a fallen tree branch. “Quick, over here.”

The group that was previously chasing them ran passed the tree branch, not noticing their presence, fortunately. They’re shouting about how they’re going to have the guts of the other team for dinner. Really, why Capture The Flag could turn campers into monsters, Jihoon will never know.

“No, I mean it, literally. I wish the Nike cabin would be on our team.”

A Hermes kid charges from behind but Soonyoung smacks him in the head with the butt of his sword.

“Where the Hell did you came from?” Mingyu asks but his question was ignored.

“You okay, Jihoon?”

“Yeah, thanks. Behind you.”

Soonyoung turns around and kicks another Hermes kid before running off to his team.

Mingyu stands up. “You know what, fuck the plan. I’m going east. The Red team has their flag somewhere there.”

“How did you know that?” Minghao says from behind him and he flinches.

“Don’t creep up on me like that.”

He smiles sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“I may or may not heard Chan’s plans in their cabin when I passed by,” he sighs. “Nike kids are scary.”

“They are,” Mingyu agrees. “I want you guys to stay behind me to create a distraction. Make sure to save my ass.”

Jihoon scoffs. “Who made you leader?”

“No one. I just want to win for once.”

“We’ll lose either way but,” Jihoon stands up, “okay. Go!”

 

Mingyu makes a mental note not to irk the entire Ares cabin during Capture The Flag (or any games, really) as he hides behind a boulder, trying to catch his breath. His friends told him to go on without them as they take care of the Ares kids but he got distracted and took the wrong turn.

“Great, I’m lost,” he hears leaves cracking from behind him and startled, he runs again.

 

He’s on the verge of giving up when he sees the red flag and he clenches his fist, internally thanking the Gods.

Mingyu looks around, surprised that the other team would leave their flag so vulnerable, but he’s not stupid. There will always be a catch.

“Not so fast,” suddenly, he’s on the ground, pain striking from his back and there’s a foot on his chest, preventing him from standing up.

“What the— Wonwoo?”

Said boy looks just as surprised.

“Mingyu?”

“Well, this is funny.”

“I’m not laughing.”

Mingyu grabs his legs and flips him. Wonwoo falls on his butt and Mingyu laughs. “Well, I am.”

The older glares at him. “Just take the stupid flag. I want the game to be over.”

Mingyu is taken aback at the harsh tone in his words and for a moment, it’s only silence. There’s a loud cheering from across the forest and he guesses the other team has won but right now, he doesn’t care.

“Hey, Wonwoo?”

“What?”

“Your team won. Let’s head back.”

Wonwoo stands up. “Okay.”

“You seem… distant lately.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just kind of stressed out.”

“Do you… do you want to talk about it after this?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo nods. “Also, call me hyung, brat.”

 

×××

 

“Yo,” Jun greets his half-sibling, sitting alone at the amphitheatre.

Mingyu tears his gaze away from the campfire. “Oh, hey.”

“Here for tutor?”

“Nah, just waiting for Wonwoo hyung.”

“So,” Jun clicks his tongue and sits beside him, “you’re together now.”

“What?” the younger looks at him like he just heard the weirdest idea to ever existed but sighs when he sees Jun smirking. “No.”

Jun looks up and fake cries. “Oh, Mom, please listen to your son’s prayers and help this poor, poor boy because he sucks at feelings,” he looks back at Mingyu, “Did you plan on telling him?”

“Well, yeah, I just… don’t know how to do it.”

“You know, you just have to be yourself.”

“Huh?”

Jun heaves a sigh. “Aphrodite kids are amazing at romance, they said. They’re good at detecting feelings, they said.”

Mingyu punches his arm.

“Just be you! Talk to him, pour your heart and soul out because I know you can detect his feelings just as good as I can.”

“Detect his feelings?”

“I said too much,” Jun waves his hands. “Also, no charmspeak. That’s Bad Flirting 101.”

“I never even tried charmspeaking.”

“Lame,” Jun rolls his eyes.

Mingyu punches his arm again. “Shut up.”

“Alright,” the older cracks his knuckles and leans back, “try it.”

When he sees tilting his head in confusion, he hums. “Imagine Wonwoo is here and then I want you to tell him how you feel about him—don’t sugarcoat anything. Remember: I’m amazing at tracking your feelings.”

“What is the point of this?” Mingyu asks but he stands up nevertheless.

“Just do it!”

“Fine,” he sighs in defeat. “Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t, maybe,” the older whispers the last word.

Mingyu clears his throat. “Hey,” he starts and Jun holds in his laugh, “so, listen. I really, really, _really_ like you. You’re amazing and smart and beautiful and I hope you know that. People say I’m gorgeous but clearly, they haven’t seen you,” he inhales and exhales, “You might as well be Zeus’ kid because you left me thunderstruck. Even when I have the Goddess of Love as my mom, I fucking suck at romance but I do know one thing,” he thinks of Wonwoo laughing and smiling and he smiles unconsciously, “I’m in love with you.”

Once he finishes, he remembers that Wonwoo isn’t really there and when he opens his eyes, his half-brother is raising his eyebrows in a teasing way.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!”

 “I didn’t!” Jun laughs.

“You’re laughing right now!”

“ _You left me thunderstruck_ , are you serious?”

Mingyu turns red. “Shut up!”

“That was pretty cute, though.”

“Really?”

“And kind of cliché.”

“I am going to throw you into the pits of Tartarus.”

Jun checks his wristwatch. “Ah, I have to go meet up with Minghao. See you at dinner! Good luck with that confession, lover boy.”

“I don’t see how practising my confession helped me in any ways whatsoever,” the younger rolls his eyes. “And don’t call me that.”

“Whatever, lover boy,” Jun waves his hands, “you’re calmer about it, though, right?”

The younger thinks for a moment. Practising his confession did calm his nerves but he won’t give Jun the satisfaction of that. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have to because—

“I can read your emotions, you know,” Jun pats himself on the back, “Damn, I’m good. I should be a love therapist or something.”

Jun walks away, mumbling about how great he is and giving his thanks to his mom and Mingyu chuckles softly.

He waits but Wonwoo never came.

 

×××

 

Something is wrong.

If Wonwoo’s behaviour before was what Mingyu called distant, then this is a whole new level.

The older avoids him like the plague, doesn’t even look him in the eye and never stays in the same place long enough for Mingyu to actually talk to him.

“Ugh,” he groans and slams his head on the dining table. The morning Sun is giving him a throbbing (and totally unnecessary in terms of his problems right now) headache.

“Is he dead?” He hears Minghao asking, a fork poking his cheeks and he huffs.

“Nope, he’s alive,” Jun said, feigning sadness. “Unfortunately.”

He sits up. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. Minghao’s cute,” the older deadpans and Minghao looks at him. “You do seem dead nowadays, though.”

“It’s Wonwoo. He’s been ignoring me. It’s like I don’t even exist,” he slams his hand on the dining table.

“You have people looking at you like the Sun is shining out of your ass. How does one person ignoring you feel different?” Soonyoung asks, taking a seat beside Jun. Seokmin comes a few seconds later and sits beside him.

“It’s different, okay. Wonwoo,” his eyes dart towards the Athena table, hoping Wonwoo would be there but he isn’t, “is different.”

“Ah, young love. Beautiful yet tragic,” Chan says from the end of the table and everyone flinches.

“How long have you been sitting here?” Soonyoung asks.

“Long enough to listen to everything. You,” he points his spoon at Mingyu, “need to fix this.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “He won’t even spare me a glance.”

“He came to me, you know,” Seokmin says, “He said something, but I’m pretty sure it was a misunderstanding, though. That’s why you have to fix this, immediately.”

“I’m trying!”

“He has been distant with you,” Jun hums and Mingyu glares at him, “He doesn’t even want to tutor you.”

“Yeah, that’s because he already has someone else to tutor.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Jeonghan appears, sitting beside Chan. “He’s not tutoring anyone.”

“He said he had someone else to tutor,” Mingyu says, a little bit infuriated.

“Well, he’s lying.”

Mingyu abruptly stands up, startling everyone at the table before running outside.

 

×××

 

He knocks on the door of the Athena cabin’s door with shaky hands, heart beating too hard and mind racing but there’s no time for regret because Wonwoo opens the door.

The older widens his eyes and tries to slam the door but Mingyu is a moment faster and pushes the door wide open.

Wonwoo feeling defeated, gives up. “What do you want?”

“We’re going to talk, whether you like it or not.”

Wonwoo isn’t sure if that was Mingyu using charmspeak or it was just himself wanting to actually listen to what he has to say, but either way he obliges. He nods and Mingyu lets out a breath of relief.

“Let’s talk somewhere else. Some of my half-siblings are here.”

 

Mingyu takes him to the beach and wastes no time to ask, “What did I do to make you feel so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Wonwoo’s not looking at him, “Why would you think I’m upset?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The not wanting to tutor me was a huge giveaway,” Mingyu retorted and the older looks at him, eyes wide. “You know, if you didn’t want to tutor me, you could have just said it without lying.”

Wonwoo mutters a soft _I’m sorry_. “Seokmin and his huge mouth, I swear—”

“It was actually Jeonghan.”

“Oh, Gods.”

There’s a moment of silence before they’re laughing and Mingyu remembers how much he loves listening to his laugh.

But Wonwoo starts to walk away, back turn towards the younger. Mingyu frowns when Wonwoo waves a hand at him. “I have to go. I’m sorry again for lying.”

“You’re doing it again. _Avoiding me_. Please, don’t do that,” Mingyu implored and Wonwoo stops, sensing the sadness in his tone and he feels guilty. “You’ve been ignoring me and it hurts. Every time I want to talk to you, you run away. Tell me what I did wrong, please. I want to… I _need_ to fix it. I want to go back to being best friends.”

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything for a moment. With his back still turned towards Mingyu, he takes a deep breath before asking, “Best friends, huh?”

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows, confused.

“You know,” the older starts, sounding dejected, “you’re really special to me,” He turns to face Mingyu and the latter’s heart skips a beat.

“Wonwoo—”

“What if I said I’m in love with you? Would you still want to be best friends with someone knowing that person is madly in love with you?”

Mingyu’s breath hitches. He can see the tears pooling in the older’s eyes and he wants nothing but to run to him, wipe the tears away and kiss him but he stays where he stands, listening.

“I like you. _No_ , I love you. But it sucks. You want to know why? Because I’m in love with my best friend and that’s… not right. I’m sorry for avoiding you but I realized that my feelings would just ruin our friendship and I didn’t want that. I rather live with the constant pain of unrequited love than to lose you, so I started being distant with you.”

He looks at his feet when he realizes he’s crying.

“What’s worst is that I heard you confessed to someone else and it was too, too much. As a son of the Goddess of Wisdom, I should have expected being in love with your best friend won’t end up happily but I—” Wonwoo stops and looks up again. Mingyu is still quiet but he had gotten closer and the older is ready to run away. “But I still get hurt. I needed space and more time to accept the bitter fact. I’ll get over it, okay? Then, we can go back to being best frien—”

Mingyu cuts him off. “I don’t want us to be best friends.”

Wonwoo lets out a soft _oh_. He clenches his fist and bites his lips to stop crying but he lets out a choked sob nonetheless. “Of course. I ruined our friendship, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I understand. I’ll just—”

He starts to run away, rubbing his eyes and hoping it won’t be red by dinner time but Mingyu grabs his wrist, pulls him back and then there’s lips on his and—

 _Wow_.

The younger pulls away and smiles. “Jun said I was dense but Gods, you’re worse.”

Wonwoo looks away. “Shut up.”

“I love you,” something about the way it rolls off Mingyu’s tongue is so sincere and pure, that it makes Wonwoo smile at him, then laugh.

The younger feels wonderstruck. Wonwoo’s smile is something stars would stop to stare at and his laugh is something he wouldn’t mind listening to every morning and every night, when the Sun and Moon greets them with a smile, and when the rain kisses the Earth slow—and then more, more, _more_.

“Wonwoo,” he says his name like a prayer and he finally realize, _oh Gods_ , does he realize, that maybe the concept of falling in love with your best friend isn’t as bad at all. That maybe it doesn’t always end up unrequited and that instead, it will feel like a home he’s been living in but never been discovered, “I love you,” Mingyu says again.

“I love you, too,” the older finally responds and then they’re kissing again and it feels amazing.

 

×××

 

The couple walks to the dining pavilion hand in hand when it was almost time for dinner when Wonwoo stops in his tracks.

“What is it?” Mingyu asks.

The older looks at him and Mingyu can feel the butterflies in his stomach, “Who were you practising your confession with?”

“Oh, that,” the younger fiddles with the hem of his shirt, “I was practising with Jun.”

Wonwoo laughs. “The confession was greasy,” he teases, before giving a soft kiss on Mingyu’s nose when he pouts, “Aphrodite kids are so greasy.”

“Hey, we can’t help but be hopeless romantics, okay?”

“I thought you said you sucked at romance,” the older sticks out his tongue.

Mingyu feigns thinking. “I don’t recall saying such statement.”

Wonwoo cups his face and kisses him, both of their cheeks tinted pink. “Are you a Zeus’ kid?”

“I swear to the Gods, if you—”

“Because you left me thunderstruck.”

(Wonwoo laughs before breaking into a run, and Mingyu had to chase him, heart fluttering; a warm feeling seeping in but he doesn’t mind it one bit.)

**Author's Note:**

> fcuk i’m so bad at writing fluff wyd @ myself
> 
> give me svt pj!au headcanons and i will love u forever
> 
> cross-posted on aff, like always :>


End file.
